


bucky

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: peter gets hurt during a one on one training session with uncle bucky.





	bucky

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, I don't know what's wrong with me but I like this feeling I get when I read about someone I love crying and my stomach and heart just kind of hurt?? 
> 
> Just crying in general is something I love to read and write about idk.

Peter was bad in one-on-one fights, and his pops had decided that uncle Bucky would be the best to teach him, as he couldn’t just forbid the boy to fight with fists during a mission. 

So one Saturday, when Peter didn’t have a lot of homework to do, Bucky called him down to the gym. He showed the boy a couple of basics in boxing. Soon, pops and dad walked in. 

“How you holding up kiddo?” Tony asked and walked over to where they were practicing while Steve first filled a water bottle for his son. 

“He’s good,” Bucky stated. 

Peter’s parents spent the entire training lesson at the gym, Tony eating chips and Steve shouting teams from the side of the mat. 

“Okay so how about a little fight to finish off?” Bucky had only shown Peter ways to react, and it was time the boy would learn how to make use of that. 

 

So after a short break, the Winter Soldier was to fight Spider Man barehanded. “Is it bad I’m nervous?” Peter asked while smiling at his uncle. 

“No. I’d be nervous too,” Bucky said and winked at the boy. 

“Go guys I have an experiment to do later,” Tony said and leaned against Steve’s chest with his back. 

Peter started, punching Bucky’s chest. They were both wearing protection, so neither should get seriously hurt. 

Bucky threw a punch back at Peter, then the boy kicked his side. The two of them continued to fight for a while, and both pops and dad could see that Peter was doing well. Somehow, Peter started to become incredibly energetic at one point, and Bucky actually had to fight back not to get hurt. 

And that was when it happened. Bucky jumped into the air when Peter lifted his arm, and performed a front kick with both his feet into Peter’s chest. Now that wouldn’t have been too bad, but Peter had been standing only a few inches away from a wall. Once he hit that, he slid down, panting. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky said and went to stand over the boy. Peter tried to take a breath, but was stopped in the midst of doing so as the contact with the wall had taken his breath away. He tried to breathe, again and again, but never managed to fill his entire lungs. 

That feeling was way too familiar. It reminded him of a few times back in the elementary school yard. When he’d get hit in the stomach (accidentally) and his breath would be taken away. ‘I should be crying now’, Peter thought. 

He would’ve really not, but pops’ and dad’s worried expressions when they appeared next to Bucky to examine him just sort of overwhelmed the boy. He realized again that he was unable to breathe properly, and then the tears came. They fell down his cheeks, pooled under his chin and then dripped onto his shirt. He was actually afraid to die right then. 

His breathing hitched every now and then, resulting in sob sounds. The three men looked at each other, unknowing what to do. Peter wasn’t a kid that cried, like ever. 

“Hey Pete, you’re okay. Just breathe,” Steve suggested. 

The boy rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to do what his pops had said, but his breaths hitched even faster from then on. He was crying out of pure fear now; the pain couldn’t even really be felt.

Peter placed a hand on his chest, trying to show the men he couldn’t breathe. Then, when Steve realized what was going on, he grabbed his son under his arms and lifted him up to stand in front of him. Then, he lifted the boys hands over his head. 

Peter looked anywhere but his uncle and his dads until his breathing was at a normal pace again and his tears had stopped. This took him about two minutes maximum, not too bad. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter used the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his face, looking younger than ever whilst doing so. 

Tony and Bucky still didn’t know what to say, so Steve answered instead. “Don’t apologize.” 

Peter nodded, staring at the floor rather than looking his dads and his uncle in the eye. “I- I thought I’d die.” The boy was blushing, embarrassed about crying about a small hit to his chest. 

Tony, being the dad he was, noticed that right away. He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Don’t worry kid, it happens. It happened to Natasha in Sokovia.” That was actually not so true, but Peter thought Natasha was the toughest of all Avengers, and hearing that would surely cheer him up.  
 


End file.
